Si tu eres feliz yo tambien
by Ilovehermi
Summary: que pasa cuando te quitan a tu mejor amiga y durante su ausencia te das cuenta de lo que sientes por ella?
1. un secuestro

Si tu eres feliz yo tambien  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no son mios, son de la propiedad de la señora mas rica casi que la reina J.K.Rowling y de warner brothers, solamente los he secuestrado para simplemente poder divertir a la gente que lea este fanfiction.  
  
Notas de autora: Este es mi segundo fanfic, ya que el otro era de draco/herm pero no dio muy buenos resultados ademas este fic lleva mucha más emocion que el anterior, espero que os guste, no me ha costado mucho imaginar esto, pero si escribirlo porque me gusta escribir de modo que os guste leer asi que muchos besos a mis lectores a por cierto ¡¡¡REWIEWS!!!!  
  
Cap.1:Un secuestro, donde esta Hermione?  
  
Hermione caminaba tranquilamente, iba rumbo hacia su casa tenia 15 años, y como no hacia poco rato que habia salido del colegio de hogwarts magia y hechiceria, pues habian tenido un año muy agetreado. Primero porque habian tenido una profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que era del ministerio y por culpa de la abicion de estos llego ha hacer retirar del directivo del colegio a Albus Dumbledore, segundo porque habia prohibido hacer todolos fascinante que habia en el colegio, se lo habia prohibido a todos, pero sobre todo ha harry y ahora que todos sabian la verdad sobre que el-que-no-debia-ser-nombrado habia vuelto y saber quien fue el verdadero asesino de los Potter le pedian ayuda constante y tambien brujos y brujas se diculpaban o animaban a harry de que salvarian a Sirius de el "Velo de la Muerte", de la cual se podia salvar si superaba si su padrino suèraba una prueba extraña que nadie sabia en que consistia y en las que muy pocos magos podrian haber sobrevivido, el 5º curso habia sido horroroso. De golpe se le fue a la cabeza la conversacion que habia tenido instantes antes de salir de la infermeria por el ataque de aquel maldito mortifago, que podria haberla matado.  
  
; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; FLASH BACK ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Un chico de cabello pelirojo, alto aunque algo torpe entraba por la puerta para ver como se encontraba, y tambien para comunicarle algo de lo que se habia dado cuanta el dia de la batalla contra Lucius y Bellatrix Lestrange, ella habia protegido con su vida a harry y esos dias cuando el moreno de ojos verdes iba a verla ella no podia dirigirle la mirada y el, habia averiguado lo uqe hermione tanto habia escondido durante años. Ron se dirigio hacia la cama de su amiga y le comento:  
  
Hermione, tengo que preguntarte una cosa-  
  
Adelante preguntame quizas te pueda contestar- decia hermione pensando que le preguntaria algo referente a los deberes de verano  
  
A ti...a ti te gusta harry?- dijo el con un poco de confusion  
  
Porque me preguntas eso?- decia hermione pensaba "tanto se me nota??"  
  
Que harry no se de cuenta no significa que yo sea tonto, ultimamente le evitas mucho y ademas me parece raro que te pusieras delante del mortifago que iba a atacar a harry te pusiste tu en medio para que no le diera y casi te mata de no ser por que le dejaste sin voz- dijo el rapidamente, pues casi se le trababa la lengua  
  
Mira que le evite es una cosa y que yo me puse delante de el para que no le atacara como buena amiga incondicional que soy...y si, si que me gusta pero como se lo digas te corto la lengua o quizas no llegues a vivir mas!!- dijo ella sonrojandose levemente  
  
Tranquila solo qeria saber si eso era cierto.. y desde cuando te gusta harry?- dijo ron  
  
Desde primer curso, yo ya sabia porque era tan famoso y quizas...sabes creo que si no huebiese sido por aquel trol no seria vuestra amiga y quizas no tendria a amigos tan buenos como vosotros y nunca me hubiese enamorado de el- dijo hermione con nostalgia de aquel primer año- lastima que cada vez el curso sea mas corto  
  
ah..oye y se lo has dicho-hermione nego con la cabeza- y porque no se lo dices??  
  
QUE PORQUE NO SE LO DIGO??- dijo hermione gritando- MIRA ES QUE TE MATO.. mira no se lo digo porque 1. no me atrevo, 2. hay mas gente colada por harry aparte de yo, 3. no quiero romper su relacion con Cho 4. aunque se rompiera su relacion le dejaria provar a Ginny. Creo que esos es todo  
  
Entonces llego madame Pomfrey y dijo:  
  
Ya estas recuperada, ahora ve a cenar al gran comedor  
  
; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; FIN DEL FLASH BACK ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;   
  
Pensando en esta conversacion, la joven Granger llego a la calle Kotoba, era la calle de la chica, esta ansiaba llegar a casa y ver a sus padres pues hacia tiempo queria verlos y aunque les explicaba como les iba el colegio le encantaba poder decirselos otra vez mas, eso la alegraba. La calle Kotoba tenia grandes parcelas con grandes jardnes algunos con piscina pero no era el caso de esta, su casa era grande por fuera pintada de amarillo pastel con el techo de un gris claro que le daba un bonito toque familiar, tenia un bonito jardin con rosas y amapolas y muchas mas flores, pero a Hermione lo que le extraño fue ver que no habia señales de vida, pues ya era raro que le hubiesen enviado una carta diciendoles que fuese sola que ellos no podrian ir a buscarlas. Hermione llebaba cargada aparte de la mochila y su gato rondando por en medio un bolso de donde cogio una llave plateada y pequeña que era la que habria la unica puerta cerrada con llave de toda la casa, la principal. Abrio la puerta, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, las luces apagadas...todo era extraño, demasiado extraño porque si se hubieran ido de vacaciones esa semana se lo habrian dicho. Presentia que algo pasaba, como la casa era de dos plantas lo primero que se le ocurrio fue subir a la planta de arriba i mirar si quizas se habian dormido o estarian cambiandose. Al abrir la puerta de la habitacion de sus padres vio que estaban encinma de la cama... ¿dormidos?, no sus padres nunca dormian encima de la cama sino dentro de la cama asi que fue poco a poco hacia sus padres, toco la mejilla de su padre..estaba fria.  
  
No...no puede ser que mis padres esten..- dijo ella empezando a sollozar  
  
Si, Granger, claro que puede ser que tus padres esten muertos-dijo un hoombre con una capa negra y una mascara blanca. Hermione se giro y vio como una docena de hombres encapuchados y con mascaras la apuntaban con su varita, eran mortifagos, los leales servidores del que no debe ser nombrado.  
  
Pero que les han hecho ellos para que les maten?-  
  
Nada pero como nuestro amo nos a mandado venir a secuestrarte ya que no tienes salida- de la otra parte de la habitacion apareceieron ortra media docena de mortifagos-hemos decidido divertirnos matando a tus padres, espramos que no te moleste, ya se que para ti es una lastima para ti por supuesto jajajajaj- Hermione estaba tan enojada que le dio una patada en la espinilla al mortifago, pero no pudo hacer mucho mas porque alguien la cogio de los parzon aprentandola con mucha fuerza mientras otro mortifago le aplicaba el echizo "desmaius" para que la chica se desmayase y asi podersela llevar al señor oscuro. 


	2. donde esta Hermione?

Si tu eres feliz yo tambien  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no son mios, son de la propiedad de la señora mas rica casi que la reina J.K.Rowling y de warner brothers, solamente los he secuestrado para simplemente poder divertir a la gente que lea este fanfiction.  
  
Notas de autora: quiero dar las gracias a mi unico lector aunque en un futuro espero tener muchos mas!! muchos besos a mis futuros lectores a por cierto ¡¡¡REWIEWS!!!!  
  
Cap.1: Donde esta Hermione?  
  
Ya habian pasado dos meses desde el echo de que habian secuestrado a Hermione, pero nadie sabia nada, Harry como todos los años se mandaba cartas con Ron y Hermione y Ron otro tanto de lo mismo. Pero ellos ya empezaban a dudar...pues era muy extraño que estaban en agosto y Hermione no habia escrito nada a nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amiga Ginny, tambien habia pasado el cumpleaños de Harry, el 31 de julio y ella no habia mandado ningun regalo, es decir, no habia rastro de vida sobre hermione. Harry y Ron estaban en el piso de Grimauld Place donde se hallaba la casa de sirius, todos creian que sirius habia muerto, todos menos Hermione, pues ella siempre habia querido hablar con Harry del tema de la "muerte "de su padrino al caer por el llamado "velo de la muerte" pero harry evitaba el tema por todos los medios. Más de una noche pensaba el automaticamente " si no hubiese caido en la estupida trampa el estaria aqui con nosotros" o "el regalo que me dio sirius tenia que haberlo abierto antes para comunicarle lo de la oclumancia sere idiota", pero Hermione sabia muy bien que el padrino de Harry sobreviviria, pues el era muy fuerte. En la casa de Sirius habiataban toda la familia weasley, estaban, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny, sin tampoco pasar por alto a Percy weasley que despues de hacer todo lo posible por entrar en una mejor situacion en el ministerio haciendo todo lo que le decia Fudge, habia vuelto despues de abrir lo ojos y ver que toda su familia era mucho mas importante que un estupido jefe de empleo, y como no estaban tambien Molly y Arthur weasley los padres de estos. Las reuniones de la Orden del Fenix eran cada vez mas frecuentes, todos los sabian menos. Fread, George, Ron, Harry y Ginny, sabian que algo malo pasaba.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;FLASH BACK;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Porf. Dumbledore- dijo Molly weasley preocupada- pasa algo malo?  
  
si, molly- dijo el anciano director de hogwarts con una voz tranquila- hace dos meses  
  
que tus hijos..no tienen noticia de Hermione Granger me equivoco?  
  
no, no se equivoca- dijo recordando que sus hijos se preocupaban por aquel echo tan misterioso pues ella aunque fuese con una linea ya habia bastante.  
  
bueno entonces te dire que Severus, Minerva y yo fueimos a casa de la señorita granger.. y, si le digo la verdad creo que seria mejor no comentarles esto a ninguno de sus hijos ymenos a Harry que piensa que su padrino esta muerto seria un peso demasiado grande para el-  
  
que pasa prof. Dumbledore, por favor no me asuste-  
  
Pues resulta que hubo un ataque de mortifagos en su casa, mataron a sus padres y..-  
  
y??- dijo una nerviosa Molly weasley al saber parte de lo que le pasaba a Hermione  
  
tranquila, dejeme terminar lo que he empezado, pues bien mataron a sus padres y a ella...la secuestraron, creo que esta en manos de Voldemort- dijo el con paz  
  
pero...pero como puede decirlo asi tan campante!!!??- dijo mientras un gran escalofrio recorria su cuerpo cuano el dijo voldemort y llorando al saber que alguien que era como su propia hija de querida estaba en peligro- la mataran! no lo entiende tiene que hacer algo!  
  
tranquila, molly solo, la tendran ahi para hacer que harry vaya no le haran daño, dejaron una nota, leala si usted se queda mas tranquila asi-  
  
en la carta ponia: Esto es un aviso para harry potter y la Orden del fenix, tenemos a Hermione Granger en nuestro poder si quieren recuperarla, tendran que esperar una indicacion de lo que deben hacer, si por el contrario empiezan a buscar a la chica o harry potter no aparece cuando le digamos la muchacha morira.  
  
hasta la vista ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;FIN DEL FLASH BACK;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Fred y George subieron a la habiatacion en la que se encontraban harry, ron y ginny hablando. Fred agarro el pomo de la puerta y la abrio y todos miraron hacia ese costado en un instante. Hola chicos, acabamos de perfeccionar las orejas extensibls, lo malo es que solo hay dos pares disponibles y si nos queremos enterar de que es lo que pasa debemos de ser invisibles y harry tu tienes una si nos la dejaras, hoy por suerte no estara ojoloco moody, asi sera mas dificil que sepan que estaremos alli.- dijo george de un tiron, ya se le habia pegado esa cualidad de hermione  
  
vale, os dejo mi capa pero tened cuidado- dijo harry, poniendose nervioso por saber que era lo que sucedia  
  
una pregunta para que sirven las orejas extensibles?- dijo ginny que no sabia lo que eran ya que el año pasado tambien utilizaron eso pero no le dijeron para que servia con la excusa de que era muy pequña o era un secreto.  
  
pues es para oir a traves de paredes o puertas lo suficientemente fuerte o con echizos para no escuchar lo que dice asi que averiguaremos lo que pasa. los gemelos bajaron las escaeras con sumo cuidado para no desoeratar a la madre de sirius que si se despertaba en el cuadro gritaba a todo aquel, se dirijieron a la puerta de la cocina pusieron las orejas extensibles y se pusieron la capa por si abrian la puerta, entonces empezaron a escuchar con suma facilidad "es una suerte saber que sirius black ha sido liberado de azkaban y que hayan aceptado que el no fue el culpable y que ademas haya salido del velo de la muerte al superar la prueba muy pocos lo hacen harry se pondra muy contento"dijo arthur weasley el padre de los gemelos " si pero recuerda que no podemos decirle nada a nadie de esto y menos de lo de hermione hasta que lleguen a hogwarts, es peligroso " dijo dumbledore "si, se sabe algo de quienes son los mortifagos que mataron a sus padres y la secuestraron?" dijo arthur de nuevo dandoles a comprender asi que era lo que pasaba a los gemelos. "no, aun no". los gemelos subieron a la habitacion corriendo, eso si sin despertar al retrato abrieron la puerta de golpe Fred estaba que no sabia si llorar o ponerse a pegar al priemro que pillase.  
  
que pasa?- dijo ron preocupado  
  
que que pasa!! QUE QUE PASA!!??- dijo Fred enojadisimo con los de la orden.  
  
tranquilizate Fred, George dinos que ha pasado- dijo Ginn asustada por el grito que acababa de lanzar su hermano  
  
pues, veras hay una noticia muy buena y una muy mala cual antes??- dijo geroge pidiendose que dijieran la mala primero y asi que no se hiciesen ilusiones estaba aturdido aun  
  
la buena priemero- dijero todos a la vez  
  
"mierda penso george-bien, no os hagaisilusiones y menos tu harry mira resulta que tu padrino, sirius no esta muerto, sino que estab atrapado y ha salido al parecer esta bien en el hospital de sna mungo y el ministerio se ha dado cuenta de que era peter petegriew el que mato a tus padres- a todos se le ilumino menos a ginny- y la mala es que mataron a los padres de hermione una pandilla de mortifagos ella no tiene mas familia y...  
  
y?? NO TE CORTES VA DI!! QUE PASA ESTA EN UN ORFANATO O ALGO??- dijo ron que se le habia caido el alm al suelo por lo de los padres de hermione  
  
no ron no la han llevado a ningun orfanato, es distinto, se ve que los mortifagos la esperaron ahi .. - todos se cerian que iba a decir que la habian matado harry se puso palido de golpe- y la secuestraron. 


	3. el orbe del templo de lunah

Si tu eres feliz yo tambien  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no son mios, son de la propiedad de la señora mas rica casi que la reina J.K.Rowling y bla bla bla ( creo que apartir de este capitulo el disclaimer lo quito)  
  
Notas de autora: quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores a por cierto ¡¡¡REWIEWS!!!!  
  
Cap.1: El Orbe del templo de Lunah  
  
Hacia dos meses precisamente que ella estaba secuestrada por el maldito del señor tenebroso... al final este le iba aexplicar porque habia tenido que estar encerrada en una mazmorra lena de ratas, pero si era por harry antes moriria que traicionarle ella no era como peter petigrew. vaya, vaya, vaya, la bella durmiente despertó porfin- dijo un hombre, el cual estaba sentado en un sillon juanto a una serpeiente de enorme tamaño  
  
que...que quiere de mi?? si pi-piensa que le voy a ayudar a matar a harry no lo voy a h-hacer!- dijo hermione con un poco de inseguridad  
  
bueno, eso que has dicho no suena nada mal - dijo el hombre girando el sillon- pero lo que quiero es que encuentres el Orbe de el templo de Lunah y la verdad es que solo lo puede tocar una mujer y asi ya mato a dos pajaros de un tiro, matare a potter, claro esta y...- se levanto para caminar hacia hermione y cojerla del menton- tambien tendre la solucion de la vida eterna piensa que solo dejare vivir a aquellos que me ayuden, tu podrias ser una de ellas...  
  
hermione recobro su fuerza y dijo- ni lo sueñe!! antes muerta a vivir en este mundo infernal con usted!!  
  
hermione aue habia recobrado su firmeza levanto la vista ya que la tenia en el suelo y le miro, se notaba que llegaba a tener de 70 a 80 años pues era anciano pero aun asi seguia vivo gracias a la sangre de unicornio que, como ella pudo ver tenia almacenada en un gran caldero de plata algo gastado por el fuego. La cara del Lord era arrugada, casi no se le notaba la nariz, ya que este ahora la tenia aplastada como si fuese una serpiente, en toda la cara tenia cicatrices lo que con cada gesto que esta producia podian entrar arcadas a cielaquiera, era calvo y para finalizar tenia unas manos finas con lasrgos dedos con unas uñas estremadamente largas y en una de ellas tenia una gran berruga, llevaba una tunica increiblemente larga por lo cual no podia ver su ropaje.  
  
bien... de todos modos cojeras el Orbe, sabes de que te hablo?- la muchacha de dieciseis años asintio con la cabeza- bien me da igual te lo explicare de todos modos, en el templo de Lunah se esconde una llave para descubir que es lo qe quiere decir el orbe, el Orbe sirve para poder abrir la caja de Pandora se solia decir antiguamente que la caja de pandora, podria destruir el mundo, claro esta que es una historia para niños en cambio la verdadera version...- quito la mano del menton de la muchacha y la empezo a rodaer como si el fuera un buitre a punto de cojer a su presa pero hermione se mostraba fria ante el- cuenta que se puede desatar un caos pero que el que lo abra podra decidir quie viva y quien no, y ese sere yo y como tu niña eres muy lista aparte de ser de sangre impura igual que yo...descubriras lo que dice el Orbe y encontraras la cajs de pandora para mi verdad?...mira te lo pondre mas facil tu solo tienes que ir hasta la costa de la isla de grecia e ir por el oceano hasta llegar a las runas del templo ya que "dios" lo encerro alli para que nadie pudiese hacer tal catastrofe, lo haras por mi verdad, y quizas si en este curso me encuentro a tu amigo potter no le haga tanto daño, lo haras o no?  
  
NO!! no lo hare por el simple hecho de que tendria que traicionar a mis amigos y antes morir a eso.bien... no te matare porque lo haras igualmente...asi que.. Crucio!!- y un rayo azul atraveso a hermione quien cayó al suelo retorciendose de dolor y empezo a formarseles graves heridas en el cuerpo y escupia sangre.. era como si una espada la hubiese travesado...  
  
Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo- un chico moreno se levanto de la cama sobre saltado y sin querer desperto a los gemelos y a ron ya que ginny era chica y dormia con luna que recientemente habia llegado  
  
harry harry que pasa??- dijo el joven y ultimo varon de los weasley pues este vio como harry se ponia palido y sudaba frio- te encuentras bien?  
  
yo si.. pero hermione no... no recuerdo mucho pero vi que volde..- y paro porque los tres amigos se estremecieron- vamos porfavor llevamos asi 5 años ..bueno el caso era que voldemort le mando a hermione algo relacionado con un Orbe de no se donde.. y ella se nego y le hizo maldicion cruciatus..esto me parece que es muy grave.  
  
entonces Fred que habia estado toda la tarde agobiado por el tema dijo- cuando vayamos a desayunar le explicaremos a mama lo que les oimos y lo que has visto que le paso a hermione de acuerdo?- todos asintiero y se fueron a dormir, mientras cierto moreno se quedo mirando los rayos plateados de la luna llena y pensaba " porque todo les tiene que pasar a mis seres queridos?"  
  
respuesta a los rewiews:  
  
Vegalone: has visto que rapido lo he puesto jejeje espero que con este capi no defraudar a nadie  
  
Dama oscura:gracias por el comentario te digo lo mismo que a vegalone, por cierto tu nick se ve algo sexy ; )  
  
Ophelia dakker: gracias por dejar rewiew  
  
Claudio Potter: mira ya he actualizado hasta el 3º capi espero que guste a todos!!  
  
y este es el mas especial de todos tan ta tannnnnnn (suenan los tambores y las erres dobles) trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr pum que ha pasaaaoo?? " nah que sa caio el del tambor con lo pequeñin que era se ha caio" ah bueno entonces nah vaya que pena no tienes tambor... pero bueno me tienes a mi que mas puedes pedir?? jejejej bueno el premio a el seguidor mas seguidor de mi fic es para...  
  
shiuling!!!!!!! shiuling: bueno gracias por los rewiews por cierto que es konni-konni? y explicame como aceptar a los que noestan registrados, porque veras soy muy novata en estas cosas... es el 1º fic que me sale tan bien " ilovehermi llora de la emocion" GRACIAS!!!! la suerte como no la voy a tener con alguien que sigue asi mi fic y desde l 1º capi!! bueno y ahora eh!! que haces tu aqui? /yo?/ si tu!! que haces aqui? te heche de mi otro fic y... /mentira me fui yo! no ves que las perjas de draco/ herm tuyas no funcionan??/ a no? si eso tu encima deprimeme!! /no... yo no he venido a deprimirte, no sabieas que yo soy la presentadora de tu fic y como ha ganado shiuling por ser mas fiel tengo que hacerle una entrevista no?/ seras.../ si ya se que soy una dulzura a ver shiling querido como te sientes al ganar el premio al mejor seguidor de este fic por el momento?? eh.. no contesta.../ ¬¬u como quieres que conteste si aun no esta subido el capitulo soneurona tonta!!.....lo siento mucho shiuling es que es mi neurona amargada que pensaba que se habia ido pero no ha vuelto es la que me amarga la vida... /si pero te doy la idea de los capis/ cierto.. muy cierto.. bueno esta es... anda no te habia puesto nombre nn! pues te llamare mutsu. bueno mutsu y yo nos despedimos hasta el proximo capi  
  
por cierto si hay algun comentario que querais decirme personalmente mi msn es : mutsumiotohime13hotmail.com /ya..claro para comentarios... tu lo que quieres es ligar con algun tio bueno.../ no la hagais caso... veis como me amarga??? bueno hasta otra 


	4. de vuelta a casa pero falta algo

Si tu eres feliz yo tambien  
  
Notas de autora: quiero dar las gracias a Vegalone aunque parece que este capitulo no le ha gustado a mucha gente, por cierto mandar rewiews!!!  
  
de vuelta a casa pero falta algo..  
  
Era increible como habian cambiado las cosas.. en todo lo que habian hecho en el verano 1-habian dejado limpio el nombre de sirius explicando la verdad, 2-tenian que elegir nuevo ministro ya que Fudge habia hecho un error garrafal!era imperdonable haber ocultado eso a todos los magos!!, 3- los padres de hermione muertos y ella raptada por el lord sin rastro de vida. harry se dirigia al comedor para dar la bienvenida a sirius aunque los chicos que el curso pasado estubieron en gryffindor y hufflepuf(fred, george ron luna inny y harry)iban a preguntarle a los mayores el porque de ocultar algo tan importante estaban realmente enfadados!!. La casa de sirius habia cambiado, el cuadro de la madre de éste lo quitaron y lo llevaron al desván, habian pintado toda la casa de forma un poco mas a legre ya que anteriormente la casa era de color negro y gris y eso le daba un apecto de miedo. derrepente sonó un timbre de puerta: RIIIIING!!! RIIIING!! sirius abrio la puerta y sorpesa!!  
  
vaya!! no me esperaba esta bienvenida!!- dijo sirius muy contento, un sirius ahora afeitado, bien vestido y con ganas de estar con su ahijado  
  
SIRIUS!!!-dijo harry muy emocionado,por un momento se olvido de hermione  
  
hola a todos, vaya creo que a alguien se le olvido un aparato que servia para comunicarnos que le regale y que no confia en cierta gente..- dijo el con un poco de sarcasmo  
  
Lo siento mucho sirius, es que no me acorde ni de quitarlo del envoltorio- dijo con suplica- perdoname padrino  
  
estas perdonado, haber..hola Ron, fred, george, ginny, luna, tonks, molly, arthur, lupito (lupin), dumbledore, snivellus y.. faltan percy y hermione  
  
ehhh si percy esta en el ministerio- sirius la miro con cara de "ya es el mismo de antes?"- y si ya es el mismo de antes nos pidio perdon el solo queria llevar el nombre de esta familia en alto.. pero se paso jeje-dijo molly algo nerviosa no queria contar delante de los chico que hermione estaba raptada  
  
aja y hermione..que pasa esta en casa de sus padres?- dijo con tristeza, el ya se habia dado cuenta al igual que ron de sus semtimientos hacia harry pero no comentaba nada por miedo..  
  
No, sus padrs estan muertos-interrumpio ron-los mataron los mortifagos cuando ella llego a casa y mama no me mires asi porque sabemos bien que el señor oscuro ha raptado a hermione porque fred y george espiearon asi que..  
  
QUE HAN RAPTADO A QUIEN???!!- dijo sirius alarmado vaya salian de una se metian en otra  
  
a hermione, ya hemos hablado con el ministerio y no queriamos deciros nada hasta que llegaseis a hogwarts- dijo dumbledore- por si acaso voldemort mandaba algun mensaje tipo rescate.. opero creo que no lo va a mandar y que teneis todo el derecho a saberlo ahora solo falta saber cual es el objetivo de volde..  
  
ya lo sabemos el objetivo- dijo ginny- es la caja de pandora quiere que hermione la busqeu y asi el consigue mas poder y de paso mata a harry  
  
que como lo sabemos- se adelanto fred a la pregunta- harry lo soño asi que tiene que ser cierto porque escucho como mandaba el cruciatus a hermione  
  
bien entonces empezemos a buscar -dijeron arthur y sirius a la ves!! 


End file.
